Myths and Legends
Camora is full of myths, monsters, and legends, many of which are unique to specific towers (or even rings). That said, there are plenty of myths that have made it all over the city. Here are some of the most common ones. Dark things There's plenty that's bad, and most of the creatures of myth fall into this category. These are the things that will maim, kidnap, or otherwise terrorise you fine citizens. The Shadowed Beast Absolutely everyone knows the story of the Beast. It's one of the most traditional Camoran tales. The Shadowed Beast (sometimes called simply the Beast) is Caeciah's other face, one he is said to wear only very rarely. Many things are said to portend the Beast, including storms, off-colored water, fungal growth in homes, dead polecats, and the cries of wolf packs or raven flocks. The Beast is massive and indistinct, dark in color, but with a strange gold mask over its face. It hunts those who wander in the dark, dragging their very souls to the wastes. It is a mercy when their bodies die as well. Many people claim to have caught glimpses of the Beast on lonely stretches of road, or in the parks late at night, or through windows, but there is no formal proof of its existence and Caeciah's devout haven't given an answer either way. The Grey Man The story of the Grey Man is popular amoung children in their teens as it's a bit gorier than most. The Grey Man was human, once, but mad. He did all kinds of experiments on people, and was obsessed with how and why people felt. The more he experimented, the more he would talk about how he could "taste" their emotions, and his favourite flavour was pain. He loved it so much he learned to eat it. It changed him, eventually, all the pain he ate. Made him less and less human. When his eyes shriveled up he just broke his skyshard in half and stuck one piece in each socket. When his teeth fell out he just hammered in bone shards from his victims. When his hands fell off, he just cut the paws off of a climbdog and sewed them on, on and on until there wasn't even anything left that could die. Now he's immortal, living in the waterways, and between the rings, crawling up into back alleys to prey on anyone dumb enough to be out alone late at night. And if he gets you, he'll make sure you scream... Star-eyed Man This is another story found in all the towers, going as far back as anyone can remember. Some think this gives it more credence. The Star-eyed Man is an old story of a man who looks at first like a smile traveler with a wide smile. He knocks on doors asking for a cup of water, or approaches people on the roads asking for news or food or conversation. At first he doesn't appear strange, save for his wide-brimmed hat and wide smile, but those who let him in soon discover his true nature. His eyes burn star-blue, and his smile creeps farther and farther up the side of his face to reveal rows of sharp teeth, and then he reaches right into people and takes their hearts. Some say he's a man who was possessed by a Star before the Aegis went up, and takes human hearts as vengeance for the stolen hearts of his people. Others say that he's a worshiper of the Stars themselves, and derives dark power from the blood of his victims. Still more say he's a dark and hungry spirit, not connected to the Stars at all, and his eyes simply shine their cold blue because of his evil. Nasnas These monstrosities are literally half a human, having one arm, one leg, and half a head. Their single leg doesn't slow them down, however - nasnas are devilishly quick. Though to be the offspring of humans and shiqq, nasnas chase children who are out when they're not supposed to be with the promise of giving them a real lashing with their thick, strong tails. All in all, not the worst monster, but the one most commonly used to threaten children. Neutral things Some of the city's monsters are neither good nor evil, though can often be one or the other under the right circumstances. Stories about them often center on how to avoid getting them angry and perhaps even walk away with something good for your trouble. Marids Marids are powerful, winged beings made of flame as much as flesh. They can be good or evil, which can be detected by feeling whether their fire burns hot or cold. Marids have the ability to grant wishes, but only if you defeat them in battle or otherwise impress them. They have tremendous magical powers that they use according to their own natures. Good or evil, they are all very proud, and it is unwise to anger one. Marids are the monstrous offspring of Zaphyr and Notos. They came to be when the sparks cast off by Notos and Zaphyr hit the empty desert of the waste, coalescing into these magnificent, mercurial beings. Stories abound about people making wishes, or having children by marids, or forcing a marid into service only to have it come back and bite them. These are the source of the maxim "Be careful what you wish for" in Camora. Amadan Shah Amadan was the apprentice of the first Crescent Archmagus. They say he worked on the Aegis itself, and developed the spells that allowed the Great Waterfall to be stabilized. For this, he's deeply respected, but there are whispers that he had a darker side as well. You see, the body of Amadan Shah was never found. Some say this is because he never died, but found a way to bind spirits without entering Talamra - a process that warped his soul, putting him eternally between the two worlds. They say he lives behind the mirrors now, and that speaking his name into a mirror while the hourglass turns will summon him to the glass. If you're lucky, he won't be able to break it, but if you're not he'll crack the mirror and pull you into his hell so he can take your place in Camora. Shiqq Shiqq are demons made from the souls of those who've taken their own lives and not been laid to rest. They have long skeins of hair, and often beautiful clothing, and they can be seen sometimes, hair unbound and head hanging, weeping and weeping in dark corners, over broken fountains, and at the cribs of very young children. They are not dangerous unless disturbed, at which point the look up to reveal that they have no face, only a long gash of a mouth, and attack out of rage and sorrow. Some stories tell of them procreating with humans, impregnating women while they sleep or tempting young qiyyah into sex without ever revealing their faces. Nasnas can come from these liaisons, it is said.